how Nefaroius
by i love you dritbag
Summary: When crow was hit in the he got amnesia and wonders why he became a evil in the first place. this might be Mayapels only chance to redeem him.
1. Chapter 1

(Knock)  
(Knock)  
(Knock)  
"Princes mayapple".  
(Knock)  
(Knock)  
(Knock)  
"Princes mayapple".  
"Urg"  
"Princess mayapple you have your Royal duties to attended to"the humble voice of a servent was heard though a large door.  
She had decided that laying in bed all days was not going to accomplish anything.  
"Coming Walter" she responds to her lifelong butler, Walter was a typical name of a butler but it was better than Alfred Sebastian Walter The third.  
uncovering herself from blankets she stepped out of the bed, her traditional princess dress was worn while she slept without The slightest sings of folds or creases.  
One by one she slipped both her feat in her high heels placed next to her bed.  
After putting own both long slice glove she took a her crown from her drawer and placed it on the head.  
A usual place to keep a crown.  
Some moments later princes mayapel came to great her servant.  
"Good mooring Walter"  
"Good mooring you majestic.  
Walter was just a average old butler complete whit a tuxedo that he never took of accompanied by a white moustache.  
"What is it Walter" she said while rubbing her eye whit her balled hand.  
"Princes mayAppel you have been neglecting you royal duty's "he said sternly.  
"Sorry Walter" she responded honestly sorry about the trouble she caused.  
"Quite alright you majesty "betraying his precise demeanour ,his moustache moving along whit his grin.  
"I suppose this is a time for cerebration". He said very cheerfully  
"Celebration of what exactly? "her curiosity genuinely Peaked at the thought of something Worth partying about.  
"Why the disappearance of that no good Hooligan Crow of course "he puffed his chest up with pride and much Glee.  
And just like that she remembered why she stayed in her bedroom and hadn't bothered to go outside.  
A horrible feeling of guilt wrapped around her heart that completely winded her.  
"I have been watching our staff and listening very closely to the police briefings and we have had no reports of any criminal activity worth noting".  
her hands Were pulled up to her chest like a wall trying to shield herself from the outside world.  
"after his little" he brought up both of his ring and index finger forgive the sign of quotation mark,(overload phase)it seems to me that he is no longer among the living"  
Princess mayAppel Felt like he might as well have stab her whit a sword.  
"That's enough "she whispered quietly.  
"I'm sorry your majesty but my ears are failing me could you repeat that again". He bequeathed her oblivious to her feelings.  
"I said that ENOUGH "unable to hold back her emotions she shouted at him then slammed the door shut.  
"your majesty arr bolts."  
(Somewhere else)  
Betty was just recovering from her temporarily (overlord phase) and had woken up in a desert, with her usual composure she began looking for her boss.  
They had a complicated relationship.  
She knew that when she betrayed her he actually applauded her and that there probably wouldn't be much hatred meant for her.  
she would just have to find him and apologise.  
And maybe do it again if he was asking for it.  
"Ugg my head "A very Familiar rough sounding voice was heard as a figure rose from Metal rubble.  
She knew immediately who it was by his bright blonde hair but also by the large bruise on his head.  
She began to make away and formulating a excuse.  
"crow "she called out.  
Blonde boy turned his head and looked at her with surprisingly innocent eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.  
"I like to say I'm sorry for what I've done and if you're willing I'd like a second chance "there was actually some real emotion in her speech actually hoping that he would take a back  
"Who am I."

.

.

.  
"arr bolts."

Betty said while face palming.


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I "The formal evil villain known as Crow was asking is especially more former assistant is a identity"and who are you"his big blue eyes looked curious and innocent at her.  
"Arr bolts"  
Betty the traitors Employe had mentally resist the urge to roll her eyes at this new development"convirot memory loss is such a cliche"she said out loud.  
"Excuse me"crows curiosity grew even more and it began to disturb Betty how pure he was appering.  
"Never mind that"grabbing the would be evil over-lode by the shoulders so now they were on eye level.  
"You awe crow one of the most evil and vileness criminal to exist"beating around the bush and sugar coating topics was not on of her habits and she didn't plan to start now.  
The law breaking amnesic was desperately listing to everything the women said like it was the last thing he was going to hear.  
"I'm a bad guy"wind blow his hair blonde in wavy stands almost adding a certain dramatic flare to the moment,"yes crow you are the bad guy".  
Crow look down in the ground in a moment of comtuplation that she had never seen him do even when he had his memories.  
This was getting worries some.  
"Is,t that"both of his metallics gloves were together and twiddling his thumbs in thought.  
"Is it what crow?" Betty's emotional few thier were put in to her words to increase the likelihood that the new crow would trust him.  
This was her from of sympathy.  
Finding the words Crow asked his assistant some think that may seem like a ordinary question it was anything but that.  
"isn't that wrong".  
Xxx  
"Princess mayapple"  
Walter was once again addressing his majesty albeit more cations this time around"what is it Walter "newspaper in hand she didn't bother looking at Wilson when she turned next page.  
"somebody is attempting to sue you for attempted murder, it's sending the castle in disarray"she instantly lost interest of her paper and now her full attention was on Wilson.  
"Who?"as a princess she did not have the time to hold onto petty things such as grudges and needed to extract as much information from her butler as she possibly manage.  
"it was that dastardly doctor cackle "said Walter one of you former scientists'good thing you fired him even while captured by Crow".  
"attempted murder when did I eve-"words quickly died in her throat as a cold wave of realisation hit her hard.  
Her breathing hitched.  
Heart skipped a beat.  
She took a step back and fear.  
"Princess"Wilsons eyes narrowed"are you sure you're right?"

.

.  
"i'm fine"The princess compose a self and hugged her arms around her chest looking out the window"I need a moment".  
Walter would've disagreed and pressed on the matter more but he knew how her Majesty worked and respected her privacy closing the door behind them.  
This was a old situation.  
This was a the reasona killing villains was banned.  
Shame it sometimes won't be a much better place without them but she respected the fact that anybody can change and have the right to become a better person.  
She clenched her fist.  
He killed walk droid and he got away whit it but when she threats do you and him suddenly the whole world falls apart.  
How unfair.  
If she only had someone to talk to, she couldn't really talk to a other princess about this even with the time spent together.  
And she sure as hell couldn't talk to her ex- boyfriend about this.  
She was halfway to being a villain now.  
She nearly cross that line.  
Something no hero do.  
Making the chances of a pillar of justice hopeless.  
But she can't explain yourself without being judged and facing vast consequences.  
In a bizarre twist of fate The only people she could talk openly with darker topics without prejudice was Betty and cr-

.

.

Turning to the window gazing at the Sun she placed her silky gloved hands on the glass like she was trying to feel the sunshine.  
"you probably won't be coming back, and I just want to say".

.

.

.  
(Snif)  
"I- I'm sorry".  
Princess may Apple continuing to gaze upon her kingdom is horizon.  
She knew Crow wasn't coming back.  
Because she killed him.

Xxx

**Than you for reading and if any one is wondering mayappel thinks she killed crow when she throw him at the end of the game.**

**Leave a review if I made a spelling mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

"We here "The famously Monotone Betty declared both her and her amnesiac bosses presence to his old mansion, after the break in from the heroes when they banded together to stop their dominator the place was in quite a mess.  
"This is where I... Lived? "crow was a lot more innocent after losing his memory's and acted more child like.  
Well more child like then usually.  
"Yes crow this is you house in which you inherited from you ancestors Who were all proud villains"she said whit out the slightest hint of sarcasm of once, she knew perfectly well of the hypocrisy she just said but she didn't care.  
"maybe looking at your family portraits might remind you of something "gesturing whit her right arm she guide him down the halls.  
When he saw the paintings he felt thier names coming back to him one by one  
Hawk My great- great- great grandfather.  
Harrier my great- great grandfather.  
Vulture my great grandfather.  
Condor my grandfather.  
And buzzard, my father.  
Crow face was puzzled "what is it crow? "Betty was a observant person and nothing was getting past her.  
"Why aren't there any pictures of me? "he could tell that one day a panting might be placed for him but he still wonder as to why.  
"Well as per tradition one is only placed on the (hall of fame) as you used to call it when you have died and you are recognised as a villain"  
Crow seemed shock "I only get up their when I die, that just sad"  
In all her years of working whit crow she never seen him act the way he did and it took a lot of her effort to maintain a straight face.  
"well Crow if that's the way you feel about it then we can always put you up there later "she walked off not bothering to look at reaction.  
They had work to do.  
"wait where we going? "He ran to her to maintain pace.  
"to set up your grand return, we are going to crash your own funeral"  
"PEAPOL THINK I'M DEAD!"crow shouted.  
"yes, which makes it the perfect Time to reveal the public that you're not"  
"For some reason a lot of people want to go to their own funeral"  
Crows focus was sticking to her as much as possible but even he felt this was going ridiculously fast.  
Unknown to her crow took one last look at his ancestors but felt oddly drawn to one of them.  
Vulture did look different from the others. 


	4. Chapter 4

"are you positive about this your majesties" Walter asked princes Mayapple is she was sure about her next course of action.

The prinncee of the kingdom focused her priority on her own hair in the mirror instead of giving him eye contact much to the distant of her buttle.

"yes Walter for the last time I'm posstive" She comed it what felt like the twenty time today, she was trying to get her ginger looks to be as presentable as possible.

"but won't that interfere whit the royal go-carts, that is a time horred tradition".

She stopped mid brush, much as she didn't want to admit it he did have a valid point.

"we'll" just have to proposen it till next year, when I was trapped whit the other princceses it gave me a lot of time to think about things and how different country rule their different territorys".

She held a breath of a second before she answers and spoke such blastmpshy.

"that not everything can be solved whit go-carts" it felt a little wrong saying that but she meant every words of that.

"miss mayapple" he cried.

"Princess mayapple!" she retoteced on reflex.

To his credit Walter accepted his mistake and composed himself,not that she minded since they had know each other for a long time

"but to hold a furnel of all thing" Walter tried to express his confusion but she had heard it all before.

His eye brow and mustache felt like they were frowning at her, like they were disapproving of her actions.

She didn't feel like she needed to be preseatabel.

"all the for princesses and Prince Malachite

had agreed to attend and found the furnel" she japed her finger at in his chest, Walter wound of interjected but she continued.

"need I reminded you that crow never once kill any of the hero's of any country or member of the roayla family or police".

May apples put down her brush and stated to clean her crown.

Even thought she had seen the gem in it a thousand and one times she couldn't help but admired the beautiful pink gem it adored.

She remembered how her mother that ruled the kingdom before her had ruled somehow whit a iron fist and still be loved by her people.

When she had passed thier was a deep hole in everyone's heart, a part of the kingdom did care about her crisning and she couldn't really blame then.

But as princes and future Queen of her country she had to be thier for her people and saved them for dispair.

Know if she could do that to herself.

Breaking the butter out of his train of thought the princess stood up and made her way.

"come Walter, we have a conference to attend to"

May apple on the move

Next time we're whit crow.


End file.
